


The team that....

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Men Loving Men, Multi, Poly, Sharing, Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: What is Taiyang to do when he sleeps with the girlfriend of his partner?





	The team that....

Summer laid in the bed, blinking up at the celing. Her whole body still had that after sex tingly feeling, her toes just starting to uncurl. Taiyang sat up against the headboard, the blanket covering his waist while it covered her breasts. She just took a few breaths, trying to unscramble her thoughts. What had she been thinking? Sleeping with Taiyang, Tai, her partner, her friend, but totally not her boyfriend. 

She and Taiyang were just suppose to be finishing up a project for Port. She had complained of back pains from weapons training. Taiyang, the ever ready gentleman, had offered her a massage, and well, that man was too good with his fingers. 

She looked up at him as he tried to finish the project that was due tomorrow. His tongue stuck out of one side of his mouth as he typed up the essay about beowulf hunting habits. She took another settling breath, her body keeping her mind from forming thoughts. The scroll on the side of her bed buzzed, displaying a picture of Qrow, her partner and pseudo boyfriend as well as a short message.

Qrow was out with Raven, most likely the two of them drinking themselves silly at a dive bar. The message was about Raven having broken her hand in a bar fight, and Summer just let out a sigh. Then, she froze.

How was she going to tell Qrow about this? Should she tell Qrow about this? Can she tell Qrow about this? They were not a thing, him being a man who was just not up for a permanent commitment. Oum help her, they just had a talk this morning about how it was stupid for them to be dating at Beacon, but he had not even flirted with anyone since that first night together. Not even Glynda with the big tits and short skirt, who everyone flirted with, even the rest of Team STRQ, which surprised Summer as Raven never flirted with anyone. 

Unless punching people in the face counted as flirting, then Raven did that in spades. Mostly to Taiyang. Raven really liked to punch Taiyang. And not in a friendly manner either, like full on blows that the man just took and smiled about. Which, of course, made Raven punch him more. They truly had a relationship that made no sense.

Oh Oum, was Raven going to punch her now? She might have broken her brother’s heart, and Raven was not the forgiving type.

“Tai, we can’t tell Raven about this” Summer said, fear blowing the warm fuzzies away. “Or, uh Qrow.”

“Huh, what? Oh, Qrow knows,” Tai said, still looking at his scroll. “I told him I had to sleep with you to make up for sleeping with him. Hey, did Port say this paper had to be seven pages, or ten?”

Summer blinked. “You...slept with Qrow? What, when?” The last part of his statement snaps into focus. “What do you mean make up for sleeping with him?!”  
“He was a bit drunk earlier today, and you and Raven were gone, and he started going on about my eyes, and my chiseled jaw…” Summer’s glare falters his story. “And well, one thing led to another, and we almost broke the bed, but it was Raven’s bed, not yours, don’t worry, just you know, don’t have sex on that one.”

“Taiyang Xiao Long. You can’t just sleep with me to make up for sleeping with my boyfriend, that is not how this works!” Summer said, sputtering, throwing back the blanket and grabbing her clothes off the floor, dressing with angry, jerky motions. “Miles Luna! What made you think this was a good idea?! Wait, TODAY?” Summer just stopped, standing half dressed as what Taiyang said.

“I did it all the time in Combat school, none of the people there complained,” Taiyang said, looking a little bit flustered. “And boyfriend? I thought you two agreed no commitments at Beacon?”

Summer leaned over the bed and just sputtered, not speaking so much as making angry sounds. She spins on her oversized combat boots, her white cloak billowing behind her and stomps out the door, angry mutterings about a blonde idiot, stupid birds, and hoping that Raven punches him again.

“Oh, right, Raven, she shouldn’t be left out of this” he flicks the screen on his scroll, seeing a message from Raven that she is headed back to the room. As he is reading through the log, Raven sent him a massage asking what he did to upset Summer so much. 

“I have no idea, but if you’re coming back, could you help me with this essay? I don’t think Summer is returning tonight.” He sent back, pulling back up page three of the ten page paper.

Raven opened the door about fifteen minutes later, Taiyang having not moved from the bed.

Thirty minutes after that, Raven leaned against the headboard, also naked, her skin matching the new flush over Taiyang’s, although she now held the scroll, trying to stretch what she knew about beowulfs to fill out the sixth page. Her lips had a slight smile to them, one that Taiyang, or anyone else, rarely saw.

Taiyang chuckled to himself. “Silly Summer, I know what I’m doing.”

Raven cocked an eyebrow, but kept on typing, “Beowulfs, the wolf grimm, based on the fairytales of werewolves, are dog like creatures….”

“Oh, she was all mad because I slept with her to make up for sleeping with Qrow, and I’m sleeping with you to make it all fair for everyone.”  
The scroll in Raven’s hand made a single, loud popping sound as she snapped it in two. “You. What.”

“I slept with Qrow eariler today, and you know how he is dating Summer, and I thought that wasn’t fair, so I slept with her to make up for sleeping with him. I realized that it is not fair that you didn’t get a chance to sleep with me, and so-”

Taiyang’s face broke his fall, which from the second floor was not as bad as it could have been. The window being unlocked kept him from smashing through that on the way down, but it did give him the chance he needed to execute a better landing strategy than breaking his neck. He sat on the school grounds, his Aura flickering around before he let it fade away. That woman was scary strong. He started walking towards the gym, a spare set of clothes in his locker there, and some lin to pay for a room someplace else for the night.

Raven grabbed Taiyang’s scroll, and moved over to her bed, pulling up the essay on it. Her fingers jabbed into it, trying to smash out the ten pages they needed. Taiyang slept with Qrow over doing this essay, and he thinks having sex, really good, mind blowingly awesome sex, with strong fingers, a skilled tongue, and stamina like… Raven breathed deep, and deleted the last page of words, that had nothing to do with what Taiyang was like in bed, and if that is what one thinks, well….

The door to the dorm opens, and Summer stomps in, her silver eyes sparking with rage. “Tai, we need to-” She stops when she see its just Raven alone. “Let me guess, you slept with Taiyang too?”

Raven looks down at her nude form, than back up to Summer. “Yup, although in my defense I didn’t know he had fucked you and my brother before we did that, so uh, sorry?”

“Why are you apologizing, you never apologize, and I mean, it’s not your fault, its Taiyang’s, and Qrow’s, those bastards not being straight with us, and Taiyang trying to solve this issue by fucking,” Summer sighed, went to Qrow’s nightstand and pulled out his flask. She took a sip out of it. “Boys…”

“I know, right?” Raven said. “Hey, pass that over here.” Raven caught the flask and took a sip. She held it out to Summer, wiggling it back and forth. 

Summer walked over to the bed, taking another sip and sitting down. Raven moved over, offering more space for Summer. She kicked off her boots and took the spot, handing the flask back over to Raven.

“Why would he think that is a way of solving the problem?” Summer said, taking the flask back from Raven.

“Well, he is good at it,” Raven said, her cheeks ruddy not just from the booze.

“Oum save us, Raven, you did not just say that,” Summer giggled. “I mean, yeah, but still, I can’t tell if he did it to shame us all or to really make it up to us.”

“I’m not complaining,” Raven said. “From watching Mr Chiseled Jaw, and your cute ass, I was running out of batteries. Miles Luna, Qrow was taking such long showers for a reason till you two hooked up.”

Summer blushed. “What did you say about my ass?”

“What? That its cute? Girl, don’t act all modest, I’ve seen that thing and it is damn fine,” Raven said, pushing the half full flask back at Summer.

“Me? You’re the one with legs all the way up that I could kiss all day,” Summer stopped, her face glowing red. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Well, I mean, if you mean it…” Raven said, trying to cover up her own blush.

Summer would blame the whiskey tomorrow, and it was a factor, but when she placed a hand on Raven’s face, and turned Raven to kiss her, she just wanted to do it.

When the bed broke, however, Raven did not know why Summer started cursing out her brother and Taiyang. Although she did not let it stop them.

Qrow wondered in around two am in the morning, grumbled when he found his desk flask gone, tripped over the broken pieces of Raven’s bed on his way back from the bathroom, and ended up sprawled over Summer’s bed, where both girls had moved after making sure the bed was thoroughly broken. Summer had suggested it instead of someone having to sleep on the wet spot, and Raven had agreed.

All three of them were awoken by the blonde headed idiot. He bursted into the room, four coffees in a tray for everyone, and a knowing sparkle in his eye as he saw all three of his teammates sharing a bed. 

Qrow, still a bit drunk, wandered into the bathroom, not realizing that both Summer and Raven were nude, and both had matching hickies on their necks. 

Taiyang, in a moment of brilliance, said nothing and just placed the coffee on the nightstand and changed into his uniform. He did hear the snort from Raven when he bent over to pull up his pants, and the slap on the arm she received from Summer, but riding that brilliance, he just grabbed his book bag and left.

Team STRQ made it to their first class on time, although Qrow had transitioned from drunk to hungover and wanted to die. Summer also wanted to die, because…

“Alright, students, it is time for you to turn in your group essays,” TA Port said.

Summer looked over to Raven and Taiyang, panic on her face. Qrow muttered that he had done his part, and tried to crawl into the dark under the desk.

Taiyang raised his hand, drawing the attention of Port. The young TA, in a slim fit shirt that showed off a trim huntsman’s body with pants that strained to contain the muscles under them, and a glorious mustache that framed his face perfectly, turned towards Taiyang. “Yes, Mr Xiao Long?”

Taiyang put on a smile that both Raven and Summer knew from yesterday, both exchanging glances but saying nothing. “I was wondering if I could bring the essay to you after class, and go over some of the more finer points of beowulves with you?”

Port nodded his head. “That would be a fine thing, my good man, yes.”

Summer and Raven joined Qrow under the desk, Raven trying to stifle her giggles, Summer red faced. Qrow and Raven each grabbed one of Summer’s hands, and as they all heard Port’s voice, Taiyang’s hands appeared under the desks, Raven and Qrow also grabbing one, all of them just enjoying the moment together.

Tell someone looked over, saw Raven’s neck, and started questioning her loudly what she was doing under their with Summer and Qrow, and what was with that bruise on her neck.

That was a man who was not going to survive combat training that day….


End file.
